


El niño de la noche

by MitsukiWinchester



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Embarrassed Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiWinchester/pseuds/MitsukiWinchester
Summary: Después de un tormentoso divorcio  Stiles decide viajar al otro lado del mundopara tomar un descanso y dar un reiniciar su vida, todo parecía normal hasta que un extraño le  pidió el compartir su mesa...un asesinato y un misterioso hombre cambiaran su vida...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 10





	1. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

**Author's Note:**

> la historia y personajes no me pertenecen,  
> si deseas conocer el libro el mismo nombre que la historia   
> no busco lucrar ni tener reconocimiento por dicha obra,  
> solo dejense llevar y disfruten de la historia tanto como yo la disfrute

Stiles se acomodo en la silla y acarició el borde de la copa de vino lentamente con el pulgar y los dedos de su mano derecha, muy consciente de que esa era la tercera copa de vino blanco seco que bebía desde la cena. “No exageremos”, se advirtió así mismo, pero tomo otro trago. Suspiro. Mejor alejó su tentación de la bebida de uva nacional y la dirigió a algo menos tóxico.  
A la luz de las pintorescas lámparas de aceite del café, Stiles volvió a leer el Washington post, del que apenas distinguía las letras. No importaba, ya había leído el diario, que tenía una semana de antigüedad, justo después de abordar el avión que lo llevaría a París, y una vez más en el vuelo a Burdeos. Pero era algo que le recordaba su hogar. Aunque los sentimientos de consuelo y dolor se anulan el uno al otro; el periódico no mantuvo su interés. Bebió más vino, tratando de arrasar con la decepción cruzó el océano.

El pequeño café donde se encontraba, estaba frente a Le Grand Theatre , Stiles estudio los detalles de la fachada clásica del edificio. Las inmensas columnas del pórtico, coronado con doce estatuas de musas y gracias, eran impresionantes, incluso mágicas.  
“Al menos aun queda algo de belleza y magia en el mundo”, pensó, “aunque no sea mi mundo”.  
Se tomó el resto del vino.  
–Pardon, M.sieur. vous permettez?–  
Levantó la mirada. Un hombre bien vestido estaba parado junto a su mesa.  
–Je ne parle pas francais– tartamudeo la única oración en francés que se sabía completa.  
–Te pregunte si puedo sentarme a la mesa contigo – la pronunciación del hombre era impecable, su tono era tan seguro y su rostro tan altivo, que irritaba.  
Stiles se enojó. La única razón por la que había ido a un lugar tan lejano como Burdeos era para evitar encuentros.  
–quiero estar solo. Perdón – dijo Stiles.  
–Lo entiendo –respondió. Pero se quedó allí parado, observándolo.  
Se sentía incómodo y volvió a la lectura.  
–El café está lleno. No hay más lugares. –  
Stiles reviso el sitio por encima del diario. Todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, excepto la que estaba en su mesa. Volvió a verlo.  
Theo hubiera dicho que era bien parecido, adinerado. Su cabello negro combinaba con su moderna ropa de cuero, negra como la noche. Su piel era pálida y de apariencia tersa, pero su rasgo más sobresaliente eran sus ojos verdes. Le recordaban a el bosque, un color inquietante, intenso, incluso en la tenue luz. Un año antes, quizás a Stiles estas características le hubieran parecido una combinación interesante.  
–Toma asiento – se encogió de hombros.  
–Merci. Eres muy amable.  
Intento volver a la lectura, pero al tener a otra persona en su espacio se sintió invadido. Ni tampoco quería hablar, así que se volteo, dobló el periódico, se lo colocó en el regazo y admiro la típica escena francesa que estaba ante el. Como en el centro de cualquier ciudad pequeña parecía que todos conocían a todos. Bicimotos y motocicletas viraban bruscamente entre autos pequeños. Las aceras se estremecía llenas de vida – hombres y mujeres arrastraban gruesos portafolio o bolsas con comida y por parejas bien vestidas para la ocasión. Interesante, solo porque era todo nuevo para el. Ya había oído a otros turistas que sustituían la palabra aburrimiento por Burdeos. Se aburría. Sospecho que no se quedaría allí mucho tiempo.  
– ¿Eres de Americano?, tu acento te delata. –  
Volvió la vista a su inoportuna compañía. El estaba viéndolo con una expresión superficial, pero fija.  
–Si, soy americano –  
– ¿de la región central, de la costa este, o ambas?–  
–de la región central, últimamente. –  
–pero no naciste allí –  
El mesero depósito una enorme copa de vino tinto frente al hombre con el que compartía mesa, quien recibió una nota de 10 francos. Levantó la copa, olió el contenido y volvió a colocarla en la mesa.  
–Es un país interesante. Conozco bien su idioma – dijo guardándose el cambio – no tan antiguo en historia o tradición como Francia, claro, pero lo que le falta en profundidad estoy seguro que lo compensa con innovación.   
–Tal Vez – Stiles contesto y una vez más se voltio.  
– Me llamo Derek ¿y tú?–  
Se volteo. El inclinó la copa y movió su contenido. El vino cubrió la copa ligeramente antes de resbalarce por los lados. Su rostro mostraba una rara mezcla de hastiado desinterés y curiosidad, además de un dejo de condescendencia.  
– mira, no estoy de humor para conversar. En serio quiero estar solo. –  
–Como quieras. –  
Stiles sabía que se sentía insultado, pero era problema de el.  
Stiles se volteo otra vez, pero de inmediato el dijo:  
–No son muchos los omegas que viajan solos por Burdeos en esta época del año, en especial omegas hermosos. Siempre me ha gustado la imagen, caderas pequeñas, trasero firme, cabello castaño, ojos cafe, claros como el whisky…  
Con un suspiro de molestia, Stiles tomó su chaqueta, le dio la espalda al hombre y se apresuró a salir.  
Decidió caminar por la orilla del río antes de irse a dormir. No estaba cansado y quería pasear.  
Se paseo por el amplio camino de piedra que había en el lado izquierdo del banco. Durante el día, peatones y vehículos llenaban las orillas del rió. Pero en la noche, el muelle pertenecía a la oscuridad. Era un sitio tranquilo, callado, y no había alguien que interrumpiera sus pensamientos.  
Parecía que toda la situación había salido de un melodrama. Ahora, volviendo hacia atrás, se daba cuenta que pudo adivinar desde el principio que Theo le era infiel. Las lamentables señales eran tan obvias, pero como dicen, “como siempre el ultimo en enterarse”, pensó, consiente otra vez de la gran cantidad de amargura que lo saturaba.  
Escucho un ruido y volteo. El lugar estaba vacío.  
–Son los nervios. – se dijo.  
“Esto es lo que sucede cuando estas acostumbrado a formar parte de una pareja, te da miedo la soledad”. Pero sabía que no se trataba de eso. Es mas, en este momento quería estar solo. Incluso un año después le daba miedo iniciar otra relación. Por eso se fue de casa; por eso estaba en un país del que no conocía su idioma. El divorcio fue muy penoso, pero la dolorosa soledad lo era aun más, aunque la tolero, día y noche, hasta que se convirtió en una amiga, y ahora se negaba a desprenderse de un sentimiento que consideraba un aliado.  
Otra vez el sonido, como si hubiera pateado una piedra.  
Stiles se detuvo y dio la vuelta. El lugar seguía vacío y la orilla del río tranquila. Frente a el había un túnel oscuro que pasaba bajo el Pont de Pierre; pensó en volver a la calle principal, que estaba a la vista, pero todavía no quería enfrentarse al mundo real. “Aquí no hay nadie”, se dijo a si mismo.” el túnel está vacío, puede verse hasta el otro extremo. Quizá se trate de un gato.”  
El camino descendía hacia la hueca oscuridad. El sonido del agua del río que golpeaban las rocas y el de las barreras de madera meciéndose, rebota en las paredes acompañado por el eco de sus zapatos, que pisan las piedras húmedas. Se atenuó el sonido del tráfico del puente que estaba sobre su cabeza.  
De repente, escuchó un crujido.  
– ¿Quién es?– preguntó en voz alta, pensó que si había alguien no entendería su idioma. Se volvió. La oscuridad inmediata lo envolvió a él y a la luz blanca con la que la luna iluminaba el sendero.  
Estaba a la mitad del camino, dudo, pero finalmente dio un paso hacia delante. Se escucho como si alguien hubiera dado un paso atrás de el. Después silencio.  
Los latidos de su corazón impregnaron sus oídos. Sentía los pulmones comprimidos y se dio cuenta que los músculos de la espalda y el cuello estaban rígidos, su piel brillaba por la transpiración.  
Stiles dio otro paso hacia delante y una vez más escuchó un paso al unísono con el de el. Se detuvo, y un segundo después el otro también. Se movió más rápido, corriendo hacia el final del túnel, siempre viendo hacia atrás.  
¡PUM! Golpeó contra un objeto sólido y gritó. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro del hombre del café.  
– ¡TU! – dijo asustado y enojado, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él.  
El hombre no respondió, solo observo. Su cara era más delgada que antes, parecía que tenía hambre. Era más alto y largo de lo que Stiles recordaba.  
El recupero rápidamente el equilibrio.  
– ¿Quién diablos crees que eres? ¿Por qué me sigues? Debería reportarte a la policía. – dijo Stiles.  
Los labios de el solo esbozaron una media sonrisa burlona, pero no dijo nada. Stiles, furioso, intento pasarlo, pero lo tomo del brazo.  
– Suéltame o grito – le advirtió.  
– Adelante, si te gusta los efectos e sonido, a mi no me desagradan. Pero sabes bien que nadie te escuchara. Y si lo hacen no te ayudaran. – dijo Derek.  
Se balanceo y al mismo tiempo intentó darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Derek se río, la mirada le brillaba a causa de la diversión, pues obviamente estaba disfrutando de la impotencia y miedo del omega. Abrió la boca un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que el inconsciente de Stiles registrara que había visto algo extraño. Una señal de advertencia le recorrió el cuerpo al tiempo que una ola de miedo se estrellaba en el.  
– Qu`y a-t-il ? – la voz masculina estaba muy cerca.  
– ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! – grito Stiles.  
De repente, Derek lo apartó. Stiles tropezó, giro y aterrizó con la cara en el piso. Contuvo el aliento, esperando ser atacado. Pero en lugar de eso, oyó una pelea y cuando se enderezó, vio un hombre mayor, de por lo menos sesenta años, luchaba con su atacante.  
Se levantó, el hombre mayor no podía con el joven, que era más alto. El tuvo que ayudarlo. Se acercó al agresor por la espalda y le golpeó la cabeza. Estaban luchando los tres, cuando escucho gritar al anciano y después lo vio caer de rodillas.  
Stiles quedó helado. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás. En el escalofriante silencio, el hombre que identificó como Derek, colocó al anciano de tal manera, que la cabeza del hombre le quedó inclinada hacia atrás y la garganta expuesta. El rostro de Derek, pálido e intenso, brotó de la oscuridad. Cuando abrió la boca, un rayo de luz iluminó sus filosos incisivos.  
Repentinamente, sus labios se encontraron con la carne expuesta en un beso casi erótico. Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Derek que brillaban de un color carmín, atraparon a los de Stiles, como si un rayo láser los hubiera conectado. No podía apartar la mirada.  
De manera instintiva, Stiles cerró los ojos. El instinto de supervivencia debió reaccionar por que se percató de que caminaba. Entre más lejos llegaba menos amenazado se sentía. Cuando estaba lo bastante alejado como para sentirse a salvo, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la calle gritando.  
– Joven Stilinski por favor vuelva a describir a su atacante – le pidió el inspector Pierre tirando de una hoja de papel limpiaron un movimiento bien practicado. Desde las dos horas que habían pasado desde que se cometió el asesinato, las luces se prendieron; examinaron y fotografiaron el cuerpo desde todos los ángulos posibles; el área se había inundado de policías, reporteros y espectadores. Stiles había respondido la misma pregunta unas diez veces.  
– Oiga, ya le dije cómo es y también lo que pasó. ¿Puedo regresar a mi hotel? Estoy agotado. –una vez más, joven –  
Stiles suspiro. Tenía los nervios destrozados. No solo el encuentro con la muerte lo alteró, si no que el anciano murió y el estaba vivo porque él había muerto. Presintió que la culpa tomaría la imagen del asesino entrañado y se quedara clavada en su mente durante mucho tiempo.  
– Era alto, un metro ochenta, ochenta y cinco, se veía atlético. Cabello negro un poco largo, ojos verdes, piel blanca, dientes grandes. Vestía pantalón y chaqueta oscuros, de cuero. Camisa y zapatos negros, caros. Ya sabe de esa ropa moderna. Se veía seis años mayor que yo, quizá de unos 31, habla francés y muy bien el inglés. Me dijo que se llamaba Derek.  
– ¿Alguna seña en particular? –  
– ya le dije que no le preste mucha atención –  
– ¿Y aun así compartió su mesa con él en un café durante 15 min? –  
– cinco, mejor dicho. También ya le dije que estaba leyendo. Le permití que se sentara porque no había más lugares. –  
El detective continuaba tomando notas y fumando un cigarrillo tras otro. Stiles tenia la impresión de que estaba totalmente desinteresado, reuniendo la información por rutina y por que era de esperarse que llenara la libreta. También tenia el extraño presentimiento que tampoco lo estaba tomando enserio.  
– ¿Por qué caminaba solo tan tarde? –  
– No podía dormir y la noche era agradable. –  
– ¿Camina solo con frecuencia en las noches? –  
– A veces –  
– ¿Por muelles peligros? –  
– No sabía que era peligroso. Se supone que esta es una ciudad segura. Eso decía la guía. –  
– Dígame, joven Stilinski ¿Qué hace en Burdeos?–  
Resoplo.  
– Estoy de vacaciones   
Stiles cambio de posición. No tenía la intención de contarle la historia de su vida a este hombre.  
– ¿En esta época del año? La mayoría de los turistas vienen en el verano, cuando el clima es agradable o en el otoño, cuando las uvas maduran. –  
– El vino no me enloquece –  
– ¿Vio que el hombre llamado Derek atacó al carpintero? – suspiro.  
– Si, ya se lo dije, se inclinó sobre el anciano, lo hizo un poco para atrás, quizá le rompió la nuca o el cuello, y después… –  
– joven, ¿sabe cuánta fuerza se necesita para romperle la columna vertebral a un hombre con las manos? –  
– Si, lo se. Estaba oscuro. Estoy contándole lo que recuerdo. –  
– continúe –  
– y entonces el hombre, el carpintero, como le dice usted, guardó silencio. –  
– ¿Hizo ruido hasta que lo inclinaron hacia atrás? –  
– No. No estoy seguro. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Creo que ya estaba muerto. –  
– ¿y si le dijera que el carpintero no tiene ni la columna ni la nuca rotas? –  
Stiles lo miró sin comprender por espacio de dos latidos de corazón, y dijo:  
– Yo no afirme que las tuviera rotas, dije quizá. –  
El policía suspiro y se pasó una mano por el canoso cabello, mientras él continuaba.  
– El asesino abrió la boca y mordió al carpintero en el cuello, como un animal, sin quitarme la vista de encima – al recordarlo tembló de manera involuntaria.  
– Dígame, ¿Ha ido al cine últimamente? – el detective bajo su libreta.  
– ¿Adónde quiere llegar, inspector? –  
– Solo pregunto si no ha visto alguna película, como Cinema Fantastique, por ejemplo.–  
– Ya se que esto parece una escena de Drácula, pero es lo que vi. No puedo fingir que fue otra cosa. Vi como mordió al anciano. De eso estoy seguro. No se si le chupo la sangre o que, solo lo que le dije. –  
El inspector Pierre volvió a suspirar, se guardo las notas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y encendió un cigarrillo nuevo. Le tomo del brazo como si estuviera cansado.  
–Muy bien. Uno de mis oficiales va acompañarlo a su hotel. Por supuesto, todavía no puede salir de la ciudad. Tiene que ir a la oficina a firmar su declaración y quizá haya que hacerle mas preguntas. –  
Lo llevo por el pavimento hacia una patrulla y abrió la puerta trasera. Al momento de subirse, el inspector le dijo:  
–le aviso que como el agresor lo conoce físicamente, usted podría estar en peligro. Un hombre estará cerca. –  
– ¿Quiere decir que me pondrá vigilancia? –  
–Solo como protección. Y, por favor, joven, ya no salga a caminar solo en la noche. –  
Azoto la puerta al cerrarla y el conductor arranco.


	2. RECUERDOS Y LA CACERÍA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aclaro no es mi historia, es un libro del mismo nombre, no busco reconocimiento ni nada por el estilo solo el disfrutar nuevamente la historia pero como un sterek.

Al siguiente día, el policía volvió a interrogar a Stiles en el hotel en persona y muchas veces más por teléfono para aclarar algunos detalles. El inspector Pierre, en particular, parecía más escéptico, como si entre más rápido pasará el tiempo más pronto olvidaría el caso. Lo mantenía en la oscuridad, haciendo la mayoría de las preguntas, respondiendo algunas. Acepto que el informe de la autopsia no era concluyente y no había sospechosos detenidos. No hablaba con nadie, más que con el oficial.  
El asesino lo había impresionado. Stiles soñó con un enorme lobo que tenía la cara de su atacante, listo para saltar, con sangre saliendo de sus fauces abiertas. Se despertó sobresaltado, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y el corazón latiendo fuerte en el pecho. Fue casi a las diez de la noche cuando se atrevió a salir del hotel.  
–Necesito un taxi– le dijo al portero del Royal Medoc.  
Mientras esperaba, echo un vistazo a su alrededor. Un hombre de baja estatura fumaba un cigarrillo, parado a media calle, recargado en un poste de luz de ornato. Volteo hacia donde estaba el, aunque fingió no verlo. Obviamente era el policía, pensó, y que desagradable es.  
Una vez dentro del taxi le indicó al conductor, con muchos problemas con el idioma, que lo llevará al St. James, un pequeño restaurante en el que había cenado en su primera noche en Burdeos. Sentía la necesidad de alejarse del hotel, aunque fuera nada más para comer. Le parecía seguro viajar en taxi y tomaría otro de regreso, así que no habría problema.  
El maître d’ sentó a Stiles cerca de la chimenea, frente a un ventanal. Sólo dos mesas más estaban ocupadas, ambas por parejas. El parpadeante fuego de la chimenea provocaba un resplandor reconfortante y lo calentó un poco, en la noche el clima se había vuelto inesperadamente frío.  
Comió despacio, disfrutando la comida y la oportunidad de estar en un entorno diferente. Pero sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, se remontaron primero al terrible asesinato y después viajaron más atrás en el tiempo y, curiosamente, empezó a recordar como conoció a Theo  
“yo era muy diferente en ese entonces”, pensó “más joven, aunque sólo han pasado algunos años, pero sin duda más ingenuo.” Theo era la clase de hombre que siempre le había atraído – de aspecto juvenil, atlético y carrera exitosa. Se acordó que pensaba que había salido de las páginas de una revista.  
Los dos provenían de familias de clase media, con parientes en la zona central de Washington. Se conocieron en una fiesta, cuando él era editor de una revista de la ciudad y Stiles luchaba por terminar su carrera de leyes en la universidad . Creyó que era muy fácil enamorarlo. Muy fácil.  
El mesero se detuvo a llenarle la copa de agua. El mesero sonrió y el solo volvió la mirada hacia su copa de vino.  
La boda se celebró tres meses después. Compraron una casa, en el área de moda, en el centro. Stiles consiguió un puesto como asistente en un pequeño bufete de abogados hasta que presentará los exámenes. El cargo y la cuenta de gastos de Theo les permitió compartir un envidiable estilo de vida. Theo se había comprado una computadora y en sus tiempos libres los dedico a escribir “la mejor obra de Washington”, como le gustaba bromear a el. Stiles en sus tiempos libres hacia el vestuario, la utilería ayudaba en general en un teatro y tomó algunos cursos de actuación, era la primera vez, desde que había salido de la preparatoria, que volvía hacer lo que tanto le gustaba, actuar. Las cosas parecían perfectas, hasta que encontró la carta.  
Sabía que él la había escondido, pero siempre tuvo la sospecha de que quizá, de manera inconsciente, quería que la encontrara. La carta estaba dirigida a Liam, el mejor amigo de Theo, el amigo más antiguo que él tenía en la ciudad. Antes de casarse Theo le contó que había tenido una aventura con el. Stiles aún así lo acepto. Pero por la forma en que había escrito sus sentimientos, era obvio que el romance que sostuvo con Liam no solo había empezado mucho antes de que conociera a Stiles ,si no que a lo largo de su matrimonio también existieron infinitas cantidades de omegas y betas. Theo le juraba a Liam que ahora era fiel a el. Le pidió que tuviera paciencia, que estaba tratando de decirle a Stiles que quería el divorcio. Buscaba la manera de herirlo lo menos posible.  
Entonces surgieron las acusaciones, las lágrimas, las discusiones, las recriminaciones de Stiles, las disculpas de él, las mutuas súplicas y los dolorosos rechazos. Y finalmente la terrible verdad- una mujer que escribía para la revista, una de sus muchas aventuras, había contagiado a Theo con VIH, este a su vez se lo pasó a Liam, quien salió positivo en las pruebas del virus 3 veces; ambos eran portadores. Hacía poco que el lo había descubierto.  
Stiles estaba devastado. Aletargado, se obligó a hacerse una prueba. Resultó negativa. Luego, en segundo exámen. Negativo. Pero sentía que los resultados eran una trampa divina. Tenía miedo hacerse la prueba por tercera vez “¿para qué? En algún momento dará positivo”, pensó. En la clínica le aseguraron que no era un hecho, quizá podría no estar infectado. Pero era bueno para investigar y buscar información sobre el virus; Theo pudo haber contagiado posiblemente a todas las personas con las que tuvo sexo; las palabras de aliento del personal del hospital no lo tranquilizaban.Su carácter no estaba hecho para enfrentar un "resultado positivo"; sabía que no podría vivir sabiendo eso.  
El divorcio fue sencillo, aunque no dejó de ser una experiencia difícil. Un abogado del bufete donde trabaja se encargó de la demanda, tratando de terminar rápido con su matrimonio. Y el quería salir a la brevedad.Desgarrado por un espectro de emociones, ansiaba que terminará el sufrimiento.  
Su plato estaba vacío. Declinó el postre, pero tomo café y un licor. Ahora solo estaba ocupada una mesa.  
Vivió un año en su casa, comiendo alimentos congelados, viendo mucha televisión, trabajando medio tiempo y sin hacer nada más. Reprobó el examen de leyes, dos veces. Sus amigos se fueron, y él se los permitió. Rápidamente se acostumbró a estar solo, incluso lo prefería. Y las pocas veces que la gente quiso buscarle pareja, siempre invento excusa.  
El dolor se calmó y lo reemplazó una frágil capa de bien recibido aturdimiento, que poco a poco se solidifico. no tenía intenciones de alterar ese paliativo.  
Cuando bebía el licor, el mesero le entregó la cuenta.Con cuidado, contó el número correcto de francos. Como no estaba seguro de que la cuenta incluye la propina, el la agrego.  
La verdad, dejó de trabajar sin pensarlo. Theo ganaba más que suficiente. Stiles vendió la casa, el auto y todo lo demás para dedicarse a viajar. El dinero le alcanzaría para tres años, si lo cuidaba. No tenía idea de lo que haría después de ese tiempo, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo único que quería era irse lejos y ver si podría recuperar alguna razón, para vivir, algo que lo inspirara, pues ahora sabía que no solo se trataba del divorcio y de la traición de Theo Se había traicionado así mismo; en retrospectiva, su matrimonio fue una ilusión. Los dos habían interpretado bien sus papeles, aunque no lo suficiente y ahora vivía pagando las consecuencias. Eso hacía que se cuestionara todo. "Qué curioso", pensó, "siempre he intentado ser justo, honesto y hacer las cosas correctas. ¿Entonces por qué siento Como si hubiera desperdiciado mi vida?".  
No lamentaba que su vida anterior acabara, pero no había una nueva que la sustituyera. Y parecía que en su cabeza no había muchas posibilidades.  
La comida había terminado y la cuenta estaba pagada. Era el último cliente del restaurante. No había motivos para quedarse.  
Afuera, el aire frío lo envolvía, así que Stiles se abrazó a su chaqueta color negra. En esa calle había algunos autos, pero ninguno de ellos era taxi. pensó en regresar y pedir uno por teléfono, pero las luces del restaurante se apagaron.  
"A una cuadra hay una avenida principal, y sin duda mi protección policiaca sigue merodeando" se tranquilizo.  
Camino hacia la loma donde brillaban las luces. Antes de llegar a la esquina, escucho el ruido de un auto atras de el. Era un taxi. Levantó la mano y el conductor disminuyó la velocidad.  
– Al Royal Medoc – le dijo, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.  
Arrancó de inmediato.  
Un poco mareado a causa del vino y el licor que tomó, Stiles recargo la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Instantáneamente, la imagen del atacante reapareció bajo sus párpados. Abrió un poco los ojos y después volvió a cerrarlos.  
La policía no lo había tomado en serio, al menos en la marte donde había visto que mordían al anciano. Ni siquiera el se lo creía. Parecía la escena de una película de terror. No tenía sentido, y si alguien le hubiera dicho que había visto a un hombre asesinar a otro de esa manera, habría pensado que estaba loco.  
El fuerte olor a humo de puro interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se quedo mirando la nuca del conductor preguntándose si era el oficial de policía.  
Las calles que veía por el cristal del taxi no le eran familiares. Se dirigía al hotel por un camino diferente, menos directo. Verificó el taxímetro. Decía 16 francos, aunque el camino de ida solo le había costado 8. era obvio que había elegido el camino largo para sacarle más dinero.  
– Pardon – dijo.  
el conductor lo ignoro.  
– Quiero que me lleve al Hotel, por el Pont de Pierre, s'il vous lait. –  
Tampoco hubo respuesta. No cambio de dirección. De hecho aceleró.  
Stiles voltio. Por la ventana trasera, vio que las brillantes luces del centro, al otro lado del río, quedaban atrás. Decidió que se bajaría en la próxima señal de alto.  
El vehículo corría por el banco derecho y las luces intermitentes iluminaban mal el camino. Aquí había llovido, así que las calles y aceras estaban resbalosas. No había más autos ni peatones en las desoladas calles.  
– !Detenga el auto y déjeme bajar !– gritó, pero el conductor no le presto atención.  
Abrió la puerta. Pero iba tan rápido, que si saltaba sabía que iba a lastimarse. El bajó la velocidad.  
Levantó la vista. Delante de ellos una larga limusina color plata estaba estacionada al lado del río. un hombre alto estaba parado junto a ella. Aunque no lo veía con claridad, por instinto sabía que era el asesino.  
Stiles se arrojó del taxi. Cayó en la calle con un ruido sordo y un gemido, golpeándose en su cadera izquierda. Pero no le preocupaban las heridas.  
De manera instantánea se puso de pie. el conductor se bajó del auto y venia corriendo hacia él, igual que el asesino, empezó a correr y se dirigió hacia la calle por la que había pasado el taxi. El adoquín estaba húmedo y hacía que se resbalara, por lo que mejor camino por el pavimento.  
–!Auxilio! !Por favor que alguien me ayude! –grito.  
Detrás de él oyó un par de pisadas.  
Podía seguir por la orilla del río o ir por detrás de los muelles de descarga. Tomó una decisión rápida. El camino que estaba en la orilla del río era muy largo, no tenía fuerza para llegar a un área más residencial. Era mejor andar entre los edificios, donde podría esconderse o quizás encontrar ayuda.  
Corrió por una pequeña calle, bajo por otra y dio la vuelta en una esquina, trato de alejarlo de él. Se detuvo a tomar aire y a escuchar. Los pasos también se detuvieron, o los perdió. No quería arriesgarse a cometer un error.  
En silencio, se desplazó por una pared de piedra. Frente así tenía un callejón. Existía la posibilidad de que allí encontrara donde esconderse.  
Avanzo poco a poco, viendo atrás y adelante. Antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina, volteo en ambas direcciones y exhalo lento y en silencio, su aliento empaño el aire. Espió por la esquina. El asesino estaba en el callejón, acercándose a el.  
Stiles se hizo para atrás. Regreso por donde había venido, pero dio vuelta a la izquierda no a la derecha, para no encontrarse con el auto.  
Todas las calles lucían igual, un laberinto de superficie gris, apenas iluminado, al que edificios con siglos de antigüedad le cerraban el paso. Ya no tenía aliento, jadeaba muy fuerte y en un intento por cubrir todos los caminos, se tropezó con una asquerosa tabla de madera, se cortó la pierna con un clavo y casi se estrella con un contenedor de basura de metal.  
No lo oía, pero veía una sombra, un vapor que se confundía con la oscuridad. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo era sólido, sigiloso como un felino que caza a su presa, y de la que quizá percibía su aroma. "Esta jugando conmigo", pensó, y la idea lo asustó.  
Stiles intento pensar con claridad. Sabía que su única oportunidad era salir de esa área confusa y volver a la parte de la ciudad donde había vida.  
Dio vuelta en una calle que la llevaba a un gran patio. En el costado distinguió otra calle y se dirigió a ella. pero cuando llego a la esquina quedó impresionado, no era calle, quedó atrapado en un callejón sin salida.  
Stiles retrocedió, pero él se estaba acercando. Miró a su alrededor, desesperado. No había ninguna pared lo suficientemente baja como para escalarla, ninguna ventana al nivel de la calle. No había salida. Lo que sí había era una escalera de incendios colgando de un edificio, pero estaba demasiado alta para alcanzarla. A pesar de todo, Stiles lo intentó. Saltó, y llegó casi al último escalón. Era inútil. Nadie lo rescataría en aquella ocasión.  
Stiles buscó algún arma a su alrededor. Había unas cuantas piedras en el suelo, muy cerca de el. Las recogió y se las arrojó una a una, levantándolas por encima de la cabeza. Él las esquivó todas excepto la última, que agarró con el puño.  
Por fin él estaba tan cerca que Stiles retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared. Trató de respirar, estaba temblando; él, en cambio, ni siquiera jadeaba.  
Stiles se deslizó hasta el rincón. Él lo siguió, bloqueando la luz. No había escapatoria en ninguna dirección. Entonces él se acercó; su rostro era delgado, de aspecto cansado y hambriento.  
Intuía que sería inútil, pero a pesar de todo trató de escabullirse. Él lo empujó hasta aplastarlo contra el muro de ladrillo, sin dejar de avanzar.  
Pero su instinto de supervivencia no se rendía. Stiles lo atacó. Luego trató de darle una patada en la ingle, pero la reacción de él fue más rápida de lo que esperaba: atrapó su pierna y se la sujetó, de modo que casi perdió el equilibrio. Stiles alzó los puños y trató de golpearle en el plexo solar. Él ni siquiera parpadeó. Antes de que pudiera comprender qué había pasado, él lo agarró de ambas muñecas y se las sujetó tras la espalda. Aquel hombre tenía las manos completamente heladas. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de él hasta inmovilizarlo por completo contra la pared.  
—Volvemos a encontrarnos —dijo él con voz suave, relajada y confiada, como si todos sus esfuerzos no hubieran servido de nada—. No quisiste decirme tu nombre, pero te llamas Mieczyslaw, ¿verdad? Mieczysław Stilinski–.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el con voz trémula, sin dudar ni por un segundo de que él era consciente de su miedo.  
—Por la Policía. Supongo que es verdad, a menos que les hayas mentido, ¿eh?  
—¿Y por qué iba a decírtelo la Policía a ti? —siguió preguntando Stiles tanto por curiosidad como para aplazar el fatídico momento.  
—He estado haciendo averiguaciones. Digamos que tengo contactos. — Derek se inclinó sobre el y añadió en susurros, a su oído—: Tu sangre ya debería ser mía, Stiles.–  
Sujetó sus muñecas con una sola mano y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con la otra. Stiles ladeó con brusquedad la cabeza y lo miró.  
—No juegues conmigo —dijo el en un tono enfadado, que a él pareció sorprenderle—. Sé de qué eres capaz, así que si vas a matarme, adelante, termina ya.  
Sin duda él debió de percibir un coraje que el no sentía, porque el comentario le hizo vacilar.  
—Estoy acostumbrado a que mis víctimas supliquen por su vida. Si vas a hacerlo, es el momento.–  
—No voy a suplicar. No creo que sirviera de nada.–  
—Eres intuitivo —afirmó él, al tiempo que lo agarraba por la nuca.  
A pesar del abundante cabello, Stiles podía sentir el frío de su mano, que lo hizo estremecerse.  
Él lo miraba a los ojos, y Stiles creyó ver en los de él un ligero atisbo de admiración.  
—Tienes algo... —dijo él lentamente—. Eres valiente.–  
Derek escrutó su rostro. Stiles casi podía oír cómo sopesar las distintas posibilidades en su mente.  
—Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba a un omega. He estado bastante aburrido. Y tú...–  
Por fin el miedo había dado paso a otros sentimientos. Stiles estaba furioso, amargado. Le perseguía la mala suerte, estaba deprimido. Si aquel era el fin de su vida, que fuera rápido. No tenía ningún interés en seguir sufriendo. Estaba harto.  
Stiles ladeó la cabeza y le clavó los dientes en la muñeca. Él se apartó, horrorizado. Una expresión de completa sorpresa cruzó su rostro por un instante, e inmediatamente después se puso furioso. Pero Stiles no perdió el tiempo analizándolo: echó a correr. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos, él lo alcanzó. Stiles cayó al suelo boca abajo con tal fuerza, que se preguntó si se habría roto el mentón.  
Giró la cabeza. Los oídos le zumbaban, pero a pesar de todo le oyó decir:  
—¡Si alguien va a morder aquí, ese soy yo!–  
Entonces él lo levantó, lo sacó del callejón, y lo arrastró de calle en calle con tanta prisa que fue imposible siquiera luchar.   
Por fin llegaron a la limusina. Él abrió la puerta, lo metió dentro y cerró. Stiles lo observó marcharse a buen paso a través de la ventanilla de cristales tintados.  
Enseguida intentó abrir primero una puerta y luego la otra. Las dos estaban cerradas. Miró a través del cristal que dividía los asientos de delante y detrás, y trató de llamar la atención del conductor. Pero si había alguien allí, no respondió. Entonces tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar números, incluyendo el 0 y el 911: no había línea.  
Al rato comenzó a calmarse, y entonces fue consciente de cuánto le dolían las heridas de las piernas, los pies, la cadera y la barbilla. Se mordió el labio inferior: sabía a sangre.  
Llevaba un par de pañuelos de papel en el bolsillo del abrigo. Stiles se subió un poco el pantalón con manos aún temblorosas; se había destrozado los pies. Se limpió las heridas con saliva lo mejor que pudo y, finalmente, se recostó sobre el respaldo a sopesar sus opciones y esperar.  
Poco después se acordó de un papel que había representado en escena una vez. Su actuación había sido corta, se había limitado a una sola escena, pero había recibido una gran ovación. Con un poco de improvisación, sin duda podría volver a representar ese papel.


	3. EL TRATO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aclaro no es mi historia, es un libro del mismo nombre, no busco reconocimiento ni nada por el estilo solo el disfrutar nuevamente la historia pero como un sterek.

Stiles escuchó un clic. La puerta de la derecha se abrió y Derek subió al coche. Stiles se deslizó al extremo opuesto para alejarse todo lo posible de él. Él lo miró un momento. A la escasa luz del interior, sus ojos negros brillaban. Su mirada lo estremeció.  
Por un segundo, mientras él cerraba la puerta, la luz de una farola había incidido justo en su mano. Tenía los dedos delgados, las uñas largas y bien cuidadas, y sus movimientos eran precisos. Stiles oyó la puerta delantera abrirse y cerrarse. Derek cogió el teléfono, marcó tres números y habló en francés. Nada más al colgar el coche arrancó.  
Él se reclinó cómodamente en el asiento, estiró las piernas y apoyó el brazo izquierdo a lo largo del respaldo. Lo miró. Y luego hizo un movimiento tan rápido que Stiles no pudo reaccionar. Lo agarró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí.  
Si pensaba matarlo, lo habría hecho mucho antes, en el callejo. Así que quedaba pasó a la violación. Había leído que la mejor defensa en ese caso era correr, luchar o, si eso fallaba, cooperar para evitar daños mayores y esperar la ocasión de escapar. Pero no veía el modo de huir del coche. Él parecía sorprendentemente fuerte; si luchaba, lo más probable era que se hiciera más daño aún. Así que de momento, trató de conservar la calma.  
Él agarró un mechón de su cabello y lo hizo echar la cabeza atrás. El coche avanzaba por una calle iluminada con farolas, creando una secuencia fija de luz y oscuridad. Y cada vez que la luz entraba por la ventanilla, Stiles veía su rostro. Parecía más lleno en ese momento, menos hambriento y salvaje.  
Derek le desabrochó el abrigo poco a poco y luego desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando el cuello al descubierto. El sintió su corazón acelerarse, estaba muerto de miedo. La mano de él, de pronto tan cálida como antes fría, se deslizó por dentro de su camisa. Sus dedos acariciaron el pezón izquierdo hasta que se puso erecto.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo hace... —se apresuró el a preguntar— que no estás con alguien?–  
Él hizo una pausa antes de contestar:  
—Mucho. Demasiado, quizá.–  
Él lo miró de un modo extraño.  
—¿Qué vas a hacerme?–  
Sus labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa antes de decir:  
—Lo que me apetezca, Stiles, lo que me apetezca.–  
Derek se abalanzó sobre el y comenzó a besarlo en la boca profundamente, clavándolo al asiento. El estaba muy tenso, pero él lo tenía agarrada de tal modo que no podía escapar. Así que Stiles se concentró en conservar la calma y prepararse para actuar. Era la única opción.  
Stiles, alzó una mano y rozó su rostro con las puntas de los dedos. Su piel estaba caliente, suave, sedosa. Apartó delicadamente el rostro de Derek, consciente de que cualquier movimiento brusco daría lugar a una respuesta agresiva. Y, quizá por su modo de hacerlo, él se apartó.  
—Quiero hacer un trato contigo —dijo Stiles, apenas sin aliento.  
Él echó la cabeza atrás y comenzó a reír. Las luces delanteras de un coche con el que se cruzaron iluminaron momentáneamente el interior. Los dientes de Derek reflejaron la luz.  
Fue solo un segundo, pero Stiles se sorprendió al ver lo afilados y largos que eran sus incisivos.  
—¿Y qué crees que tienes para ofrecerme? —preguntó él, divertido.  
—Mi cuerpo. Tú lo quieres, y yo puedo dártelo.–  
—Será mío me lo des o no.–  
—Ya lo sé —contestó el con un susurro.  
Derek soltó su cabello sin dejar de mirarlo. Su expresión era inquisitiva, así que Stiles aprovechó la ocasión.  
—No creo que te acuerdes de cómo se le hace el amor a un omega —dijo el, manteniendo el tono de voz susurrante y sosteniendo su mirada.  
Había interpretado esa escena antes o si no era exactamente la misma, una muy similar. Podía improvisar el guión.  
Por un segundo él pareció serio, enfadado. Pero de pronto se echó otra vez a reír.  
—Tienes agallas. Va a ser todo un placer acabar contigo.–  
—Ya sé que tratas de atemorizarme, pero no hace falta. Puedes tenerme sin problemas, te daré permiso.–  
Derek tiró de su pelo, forzándolo a echar la cabeza atrás.  
—Si crees que necesito tu permiso estás muy equivocado.–  
Stiles se propuso mantener la calma. No dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. No era momento para dejarse llevar por el pánico. Sabía que si tenía una sola posibilidad de salvar su vida, cosa de la que no tenía ninguna garantía, era manteniendo el control, interpretando su papel escrupulosamente y no permitiendo que cundiera el pánico. En caso contrario, sin duda él se aprovecharía de su miedo y lo utilizaría en su contra. Era un maestro de la intimidación.  
—Lo único que digo es que puedo darte lo que quieres. Los dos sabemos que puedes arrebatármelo, pero puede que sea más interesante si yo te lo entrego, ¿no te parece?–  
Él siguió sujetándolo del pelo e inclinando el rostro sobre el de el. Parecía en guardia, imperturbable, lo tenía todo bajo control. Y el sabía que estaba a un paso de la catástrofe. Tras un instante que le pareció una eternidad, por fin él contestó:  
—Oigamos qué me ofreces.–  
Stiles rozó nuevamente su mejilla. Su piel era casi demasiado suave. De no haber sido la situación tan peligrosa, el contorno de su rostro y la textura de su tez habrían podido parecerle fascinantes. El peinó sus cabellos con los dedos, y él pareció confuso.  
—Puedo entregarme a ti —dijo el con voz seductora—. Puedo ser cálido y excitante. ¿No te gustaría eso?–  
—¿Y? —continuó él preguntando muy serio, agarrándole la mano.  
—¡Suéltame!–  
—¿Ahora suplicas?  
—No suplico —afirmó el con voz firme y confiada, disfrazando su miedo—. Se trata de un pacto. Los dos sabemos que eres un fetichista: te gusta la sangre. Pero sangre puedes conseguirla de cualquiera, ¿no? Yo te ofrezco algo más, mejor. Mi sangre no tiene nada de especial, ¿no es así?–  
—Ninguna sangre tiene nada de especial, pero todas son importantes.–  
—¿Pretendes decir que te cuesta trabajo conseguirla?–  
—En absoluto.–  
—Bien, entonces no es una gran pérdida si no tienes la mía.–  
Él vaciló, y Stiles intuyó que se había anotado un punto a su favor.  
—Dime una cosa. Sobre la Policía. Cuando dices que tienes contactos, ¿qué quieres decir exactamente?–  
Él soltó su cabello y miró al frente.  
—Quiero decir exactamente lo que he dicho.–  
Stiles decidió bromear con él, ganar tiempo.  
—Hay sangre nueva, caliente en la ciudad, Todo el mundo te conoce y te teme. Pero eres lo suficientemente rico como para que te dejen hacerlo que quieras, ¿verdad? Siempre que a ellos los dejes en paz, claro.–  
—Por supuesto. Por lo general consigo lo que necesito de los turistas. El hombre del muelle tuvo mala suerte, pero no debió meterse donde no lo llamaban. Fue un accidente; murió de un ataque cardíaco. Según la autopsia no tiene más que una pequeña herida en el cuello, y la Policía cree que se la hizo al caer. En el momento de morir había perdido bastante sangre,  
pero no una cantidad alarmante —explicó él con una mirada desafiante, como si estuviera retándolo a contradecirlo—. Además, el único testigo parece haber desaparecido.  
Stiles no creyó una palabra. Estaba temblando. Pero era cierto que nadie lo echaría de menos. Estaba por completo en su poder. Fingir que no tenía miedo le exigía un enorme esfuerzo.  
Habían abandonado la carretera que discurría paralela al río, cruzado el Pont de Cubzac, y en ese momento viajaban por una autovía de dos carriles. Una señal de tráfico delante de ellos avisaba: «Soulac-sur-Mer, 90 km». Apenas había tráfico.  
—Esta es mi oferta —dijo el al fin—. Pasaremos la noche juntos, solos tú y yo. En mi hotel.  
—Prueba otra vez —dijo él con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
—En tu casa, entonces —contestó Stiles, tratando de bromear—. ¿O duermes en una cripta?–  
—Oigamos el resto de la propuesta —dijo Derek con un gesto de desprecio.  
—Bueno, entonces iremos a donde tú quieras. Haré todo lo que quieras sin poner reparos, seré complaciente. Y mañana por la mañana me dejarás irme sin sacarme sangre. Me marcharé de Burdeos inmediatamente, no le contaré nada a nadie, y no volverás a saber nada de mí. Te lo prometo.–  
Él ladeó la cabeza y lo miró incrédulo, como si Stiles acabara de contarle que había Zombies en la carretera haciendo autoestop. Finalmente dijo:  
—Tomaré un poco de tu sangre. Poca cosa, no más de lo que donarías a un banco de sangre. No te afectará, a menos que tú tomes de la mía, cosa que ni remotamente ocurrirá. Es un club selecto, nadie entra sin invitación.–  
Si le contaba que era posible que tuviera el virus del VIH, quizá él se echara atrás. Pero eso acabaría con sus posibilidades de cerrar el trato. Además, le daba vergüenza admitirlo. El hecho de que él se creyera una especie de vampiro resultaba lo suficientemente aterrador como para mantener la boca cerrada. Y no dejar de mirarlo.  
Derek se cruzó de brazos, y unos segundos después añadió:  
—Tu plan tiene dos fallos.–  
—¿Qué?–  
—Crees que harás cualquier cosa que te pida sin poner reparos, pero es fácil decir eso ahora. No creo que estés tan dispuesto a hacer ciertas cosas.–  
—Las haré, sea lo que sea. Te lo prometo.–  
Él hizo un gesto incrédulo una vez más.  
—¿Y el segundo fallo? —preguntó Stiles.  
—El segundo es que una noche no es suficiente.–  
—¿No te parece un trato justo?–  
—El problema no es si el trato es justo o no, el problema es lo que yo quiero. ¡Y te aseguro que es lo único que importa!–  
Derek se estaba impacientando. Stiles sabía que tenía que llevar el asunto con mucha cautela si no quería echarlo todo a perder. Se volvió hacia él, dejando que su pecho le rozara el brazo. Acercó los labios a su oído y puso una mano sobre su pierna. Notaba que estaba excitado a través de la fina tela del pantalón. Stiles acarició la prenda con suavidad.  
—¿Dos noches?, ¿todo el fin de semana? —preguntó en susurros.  
Stiles le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y tocó su pene delicadamente con la punta de un solo dedo. Estaba caliente y erecto, la piel era sedosa.  
Haciendo un esfuerzo, besó su mejilla y se acercó lentamente a los labios. Los besó también, pero él no respondió. Sin embargo, sí sintió que él le acariciaba el pelo con los dedos. Lamió su labio superior con la punta de la lengua, dibujándolo, y luego volvió al labio inferior, recorriendolo despacio, con toda la sensualidad con que fue capaz. Él seguía sin responder. No obstante, su pene se iba poniendo cada vez más grande, así que reunió coraje. Su táctica estaba funcionando.  
De pronto él le apartó la cara. Parecía furioso.  
—¿Qué eres, una prostituto profesional?–  
Aquello lo dejó estupefacto. Las consecuencias de un rechazo podían ser mortales.  
—... No —respondió en voz baja, vacilante.  
Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces él añadió:  
—Está bien. Has conseguido intrigarme. Dos semanas.–  
Derek se abrochó la ropa. La idea de pasar tanto tiempo con él lo ponía enfermo, pero ¿qué podía hacer, excepto seguir con la comedia hasta encontrar el modo de escapar?  
—Te quedarás en mi casa y te entregarás a mí. La palabra clave aquí, Stiles, es «complaciente». Dentro de quince noches te dejaré de vuelta en la ciudad y tú desaparecerás. De inmediato. Puedo hipnotizarte, pero no lo haré; sería demasiado fácil. Además, probablemente estos días serán los más excitantes de tu aburrida y mediocre vida. Y detestaría tener que arrebatártelos. Pero no te hagas ilusiones. Si tratas de escapar o después, si le cuentas a alguien qué o quién soy, te perseguiré hasta acabar contigo. El resto es cosa tuya, depende de tu imaginación.–  
—¿Y no me sacarás sangre?–  
—¡De acuerdo!–  
A treinta kilómetros de la salida a Soulac-sur-Mer el coche dejó la autovía para tomar un camino de grava. Iban en dirección al mar, hacia una enorme casa de piedra. Las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas, todo parecía brillante, alegre y encantador. Justo antes de que el coche se detuviera Derek lo miró.  
—Puedo beber tu sangre sin hacerte daño, ya te lo he dicho, así que, ¿por qué eres tan terco en no dejarme hacerlo?  
Stiles le dio la espalda y no respondió.


	4. La primera noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aclaro no es mi historia, es un libro del mismo nombre, no busco reconocimiento ni nada por el estilo solo el disfrutar nuevamente la historia pero como un sterek.

—¡Vaya, mira lo que ha traído el murciélago!–  
Nada más al entrar Stiles y Derek, un hombre, vestido de blanco y negro, se acercó. Era de cabellos castaños y de ojos azules.  
—¿Es para mí? —preguntó el al tiempo que alargaba una mano hacia Stiles.  
Llevaba en el dedo índice un anillo de plástico, con la forma de una paleta de pintor y vivos colores por el borde. Stiles dio un paso atrás.  
—¡Eh, tú!, ¿qué haces?–  
Derek se interpuso entre los dos.  
—Peter, lárgate. ¡Chris! –  
El hombre al que acababa de llamar se presentó de inmediato en el vestíbulo. Era alto, y de cabello castaño,. Vestía con distintos tonos de marrón. Su aspecto era serio, parecía un intelectual, y tenía un gran parecido con Derek. Sus ojos se fijaron enseguida en las manchas de sangre del pantalón de Stiles.  
—¡No te acerques a el! —exclamó Derek, molesto.  
Reacio, Chris desvió la vista de las manchas de sangre de Stiles, para mirar al otro hombre, Peter, cuyos labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona. El castaño se abalanzó sobre él, se agarró a su brazo y lo besó en la mejilla, restregando todo su cuerpo contra el de él como si fuera un gato.  
—Era solo una broma —dijo Peter con un gemido seductor—. Eres tan serio... —añadió, guiñándole el ojo a Chris, el cual sonrió.  
Algo le decía que ninguno de aquellos dos lo ayudaría. Aun así, estaba a punto de exigirles, o al menos rogarles que lo dejaran marchar cuando una mujer de unos cincuenta y cinco años entró por otra puerta.  
Sus largos cabellos negros enmarcaban un rostro oval y destacaban el atuendo: un traje de diseñador negro, con camisa roja y corbata a juego. Sus ojos, del color negro tan profundo como la noche , y de expresión inquisitiva. Derek y ella hablaron en francés. Había entre ellos tres cierto parecido; la forma de la frente, de la barbilla, los ojos grandes y de expresión inteligente.  
Stiles observó el vestíbulo. Era una casa antigua. La parte superior de las paredes estaba empapelada con un papel de tonos azules. La parte inferior llevaba un revestimiento de madera barnizada. Una moqueta gris clara cubría el suelo, y las escaleras que daban a la planta de arriba y la barandilla eran de madera de roble bien pulida. Sobre sus cabezas colgaba un pequeño candelabro, y había tres apliques de bronce con globos de cristal en las paredes. Del vestíbulo partían cuatro puertas, todas ellas cerradas. Stiles se preguntó cuál de ellas daría a la parte posterior de la casa y a la otra salida.  
La mujer mayor se aproximó, y Stiles intuyó algo extraño en ella. En realidad, los cuatro tenían algo extraño. Su piel era quizá demasiado brillante, casi reflectante, y todos ellos tenían ese atractivo aire hipnotizante, apenas humano, que había advertido en Derek: eran cuatro perfectos maniquíes vivientes. Todos ellos rebosaban seguridad en sí mismos, casi arrogancia, pero Derek se llevaba la palma.  
La mujer contempló a Stiles de arriba abajo, de la cabeza a los pies, sonrió, y le dijo a Derek:  
— est belle. Ne perds pas de temps à la baiser.–  
Todos, incluyendo Derek, se echaron a reír.  
—¿Qué has dicho? —exigió saber Stiles.  
No estaba dispuesto a que le tomaran el pelo. Ella se volvió hacia el y le dirigió una mirada larga e intensa a los ojos. Stiles se sintió arrastrado hacia aquel negro. Ella volvió a sonreír, y el gesto animó su rostro y rompió el hechizo instantáneamente.  
—He dicho que eres un encanto, y también le he sugerido a Derek, que te meta pronto en la cama,que no pierda el tiempo.  
Stiles notó que se ruborizaba. Peter soltó una risita sofocada, enseñando unos dientes incisivos tan largos y afilados como los de Derek. Eso lo dejó de piedra.  
—¡Mmmm...! —exclamó el rubio, pasándose la lengua por los labios—. ¡Nada como un vampiro en la cama! ¡Qué placer, cuando esos largos y gruesos dientes penetran la carne! —añadió gimiendo y retorciéndose.  
El hombre llamado Chris rió, enseñando unos dientes aún más largos que los de Peter. Stiles estaba aterrado. “Sin duda ellos tenían que saber que Derek estaba loco”, se dijo Stiles, ”pero parecían tan locos como él”. De pronto se le ocurrió la terrible idea de que aquella podía ser una de esas extrañas sectas secretas que rendían culto a la sangre, y que el sería su siguiente víctima. Sin embargo, prefirió olvidarlo antes de que cundiera el pánico. Entonces, incapaz de controlarse, saltó:  
—¿Qué tomas de postre, bonito, bebés?–  
Peter dejó de reírse, pero le lanzó a Stiles una larga mirada despectiva y condescendiente antes de abandonar el vestíbulo.  
—Vamos, Chris, tomemos asiento en primera fila para asistir a la parte sonora del espectáculo.  
Derek lo agarró del brazo con firmeza y lo guió hacia las escaleras. Stiles con las piernas llenas de magulladuras y heridas. Y una de las del pie derecho parecía seria. Esperaba mancharle toda la alfombra de sangre.  
Una vez en el segundo piso, entraron en la primera puerta a mano derecha. La habitación era enorme, y tenía su propio baño a un lado. En la zona más pequeña había un sofá tapizado en verde oscuro, una mesita de caoba delante y un sillón rosa oscuro junto a la chimenea. La parte más grande estaba amueblada con un vestidor de madera de cerezo, un armario, un pequeño espejo, un lavamanos de latón y una cama antigua (también de latón),  
sobre la que había un enorme cuadro al óleo abstracto de colores apagados. Todo estaba decorado con tonos verdes y rosas excepto la alfombra, que era de color azul turquesa.  
Aparte de la puerta por la que habían entrado y la del baño, había otra que Stiles supuso sería de un armario. Y, por supuesto, había varias ventanas, ninguna estaba abierta. La única opción que quedaba era la ventana del baño, si es que la había, cosa que Stiles no podía ver desde el ángulo en el que estaba. En el techo había instalado un sistema completo de detectores de incendios y rociadores automáticos.  
—Te quedarás aquí las dos semanas —dijo Derek—. Y tendrás que cambiar tu horario para acomodarte al mío: dormirás de día y vivirás de noche. La comida te la traerá una sirvienta, pero habrá comidas también a otras horas. Y no trates de escapar de esta habitación. De todos modos, es imposible. Las ventanas son de metacrilato; no podrías romperlas. Y las puertas permanecerán cerradas. Yo tengo la llave. Además, hay un sistema de alarma instalado en la habitación.–  
—¿Y si te ocurre algo a ti?–  
—¡Eso quisieras! —exclamó Derek mientras se dirigía a la chimenea—. ¿Sabes encender el fuego?–  
—Sí.–  
—Bien, pues enciéndelo. Lo quiero encendido todas las noches antes de entrar yo aquí.–  
Stiles se acercó a la chimenea sin dejar de preguntarse en qué clase de lío se había metido. Estaba muerto de miedo, así que, para ocultarlo, se concentró en encender la chimenea. Abrió las puertas de cristal, comprobó que el tubo de la chimenea estuviera abierto y apiló palos y papel de periódico arrugado. Junto a la chimenea había herramientas: un fuelle, una pequeña pala y un atizador.  
Cuando creyó que había sido ya lo suficientemente amable, preguntó:  
—¿Tienes cerillos, o prefieres que frote una piedra contra otra?–  
Derek cogió una caja de cerillos muy largos de la repisa de la chimenea y se la tendió, diciendo:  
—Tienes una lengua afilada, tan sarcástica como la mía. Seguro que nos llevaremos bien.–  
Stiles encendió la pila de papel y palos y, cuando hubo prendido, añadió dos leños pequeños, ayudándose con el atizador para colocarlos exactamente donde quería. Encender el fuego para escapar no era tan mala idea. La alarma contra incendios saltaría,  
los bomberos se presentarían y con un poco de suerte, los rociadores automáticos del techo evitarían que se chamuscara entero. Podía quemar la puerta del dormitorio y luego...  
—No creas que puedes escapar de aquí quemando la habitación. Hay un escrupuloso sistema de control de la temperatura instalado en toda la casa, y los rociadores automáticos están programados para saltar al menor cambio. Además, todas las habitaciones se inundarían inmediatamente.–  
Una vez que los dos pequeños leños prendieron, Stiles echó al fuego otro más grande y cerró las puertas de la chimenea. Se quedó de pie, con el atizador en la mano.  
—¡Quítate la ropa!–  
Él estaba también de pie, a menos de un metro de distancia. Stiles se sintió intimidado. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor lo convenció de que no había pasado por alto ninguna otra vía de escape. Y Derek lo estaba viendo con el atizador en la mano. “¿Qué posibilidades tenía de hacerle verdadero daño, cuando él esperaba el ataque?, y ¿qué pasaría después, si no lo conseguía?” La alternativa era poco viable, así que dejó el atizador en su sitio.  
Se quitó el abrigo despacio, lo dobló y lo dejó sobre una silla cercana. Llevaba una camisa color negra muy sencilla, de manga larga y y un pantalón de mesclilla del mismo color . Se desabrochó la camisa, el cinturón del pantalón, y lo deslizo hasta el suelo. Dobló también con cuidado y muy lentamente la prenda y lo dejó en la misma silla. Después se quitó la camisa con la misma lentitud. Se sentía violento. Los ojos de Derek se quedaron fijos sobre su pecho. Finalmente se bajó su ropa interior por las caderas. Lo dobló todo con sumo cuidado, lo ordenó, y por último lo llevó todo a la mesita de café, tratando de hacer tiempo.  
—Yo me lo llevaré todo —dijo él sin dejar de mirarlo de arriba abajo. Stiles casi podía sentir una ola de calor tras otra recorrer todo su cuerpo—. Quiero que estés siempre desnudo, esperándome.–  
Eso lo dejó atónito, y sin duda su rostro lo reflejó.  
—Es mi fantasía lo que hay que representar, ¿recuerdas? —añadió él—. Y ahora, desnúdame.–  
Stiles dio dos pasos adelante, hacia él, pensando que era el momento de decirle que posiblemente tuviera VIH. Pero ¿cómo sacarlo a relucir en ese preciso instante?, ¿y si él le hacía daño? Esperaría un momento más oportuno.  
Derek llevaba una chaqueta de cuero fina, y tanto la chaqueta como el pantalón eran de color negro. Stiles le quitó la chaqueta y luego la camisa Azul marino. Tenía el pecho marcado, y los hombros anchos: parecía estar en muy buena forma, como un atleta. Stiles se preguntó si levantaría pesas. Se agachó, tiró de sus botas y calcetines y se puso en pie.  
Trataba de mostrarse seguro y sensual, y no dejaba de repetirse en silencio que aquello no era más que una representación; pero había llegado la hora de la verdad, era el momento de poner en práctica su parte en el compromiso, y estaba perdiendo los nervios.  
Stiles le desabrochó el cinturón, bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y tiró de ellos y del calzoncillo hacia abajo, por las piernas. Una vez más, tratando de hacer tiempo, dobló cada una de las prendas y las apiló cuidadosamente sobre la silla.  
Derek lo tomó de los hombros y lo llevó de espaldas hasta la cama, y luego lo tumbó.  
El corazón de Stiles latía salvajemente, tenía el estómago agarrotado de miedo. Tragó. Él no le hacía daño. Debía tenerlo presente. Además, era tarde. Aquello no duraría mucho. Derek se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y sujetándole el cuello, alzó su cabeza. Stiles sabía lo que quería, así que comenzó a besarlo, consciente en todo momento de la suavidad de su piel.  
Pero enseguida Derek se giró y los hizo rodar por la cama a los dos hasta quedar Stiles encima de él. Tiró de Stiles hacia abajo y lo lamió y besó, mientras el hacía lo mismo con él (es un 69) .  
“No era tan terrible”, se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse. Al menos él no se mostraba brutal. Y ni siquiera estaban teniendo un verdadero intercambio sexual, de modo que el riesgo de contagio era mínimo. Se lo diría cuanto antes.  
Derek fue excitándose, su pene se hizo paulatinamente más grande y más firme.Stiles lo lamió a lo largo. Y lo que él le hacía a el tampoco estaba nada mal. Su lengua entraba y salía rápidamente de su entrada, después chupaba el miembro de Stiles, lo lamía justo en los puntos más sensibles, y luego volvía a entrar y salir. Sentía la excitación esparcirse a partir de su entrada por todo su cuerpo, quemarle los muslos. Y sabía que estaba excitado, muy excitado. Él lo estaba volviendo loco, pensó, atónito ante su propia reacción.  
Stiles comenzó a jadear, consciente de que estaba perdiendo el control. Todo se aceleró de tal modo que, antes de que pudiera detenerlo, él lo tumbó boca arriba y lo penetró con una larga y firme embestida. Solo tuvo tiempo de doblar las rodillas, porque sin darse cuenta se puso a gemir Derek lo embestia de una forma que sabia donde se encontraba su punto de placer y sin darce cuenta empezo a atraerlo hacia sí para la embestida final.  
Derek permaneció un rato encima de el, dentro de el, y Stiles comenzó a quedarse dormido. Estaba un poco desorientado. Cuando él se levantó, Stiles entreabrió los ojos y lo observó borrosamente. Se movía por la habitación, se vestía, echaba leña a la chimenea y recogía la ropa de el.  
—¿Tu verdadero nombre es Derek? —preguntó el en un susurro, medio dormido.  
Él se giró. Stiles pensó que su aspecto era diferente, más pálido, quizá más humano.  
—Sí.  
—Y ¿por qué crees que eres una especie de vampiro? —Derek no contestó, así que el añadió—: Oye, tengo algo que decirte...–  
Pero él se había marchado.  
“No era tan malo”. Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.” Un poco raro, pero buen amante. Mucho mejor de lo que lo jamás había sido Theo. Y las posibilidades de haberle transmitido el sida en una sola ocasión eran escasas. Se lo diría al día siguiente. Sin falta.  
Stiles bostezó. Quizá incluso aquellas dos semanas resultaran espléndidas.


End file.
